


Street Lights

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Lights [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of the days and Neal takes a walk. Street lights glowing past him as he travels down the memory lane. Suddenly he remembers he has a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Lights

~~~Seems like, street lights, glowin  
Happen to be just like moments, passin  
In front of me so I hopped in, the cab and I paid my fare see I know my  
destination  
But I'm just not there~~~

He was walking and walking down the endless miles of New York's streets  
within his designated 2 mile radius. His thoughts a jumbled mess of all  
that's happened.

 

This was one of those days Neal Caffrey felt the memories wash over with a wave of sadness.  
He missed her. 

The weather was fitting Neal's mood. Dark, wet and sorrowful. Slight mist surrounded him like a blanket of the lost dreams. Clouds hovered down low, almost touching trees, like the sinking feeling that had crawled onto his shoulders, seeping into his soul and mind. 

Why her? 

It felt so unfair. He had loved her so much, planned future and yet she had left him, again. 

Why? 

He walked.  
Cars passed by, one by one.  
Not caring about the lone man travelling memory lane full of happy and sad memories. 

His eyes travelled up. Street lights. Glowing. Like stars.  
They were the stars of city. City that never slept. Just like Neal.  
He wished to see stars, but they were covered by the thick blanket of clouds. 

'Because you're the only one I trust.' 

Words echoed in his mind. And suddenly a smile crept on his face and bright blue eyes sparkled. 

Peter. 

And he hailed a cab finally knowing where to go. 

~~~All the street lights, glowin  
Happen to be just like moments, passin  
In front of me so I hopped in, the cab and I paid my fare see I know my destination  
But I'm just not there  
In the streets  
In the, streets  
I'm just not there in the streets  
I'm just not there  
Life's just not fair~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head twice when I was walking from shop home and cars were passing by. I had Street Lights by Kanye West playing and it was bit raining.


End file.
